Friends don't do that
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: Set in mid-fourth season, as we start to see some real progression of the Shamy friendship. *Intended Shamy*


_**Friends**_**don't do that**

A Bbt fanfic

***Hello, guys! I was a bit surprised by how many reviews I got in my latest fic **_**The Termination Complexities **_**and I have to admit, while I love writing about the Shamy, I'd much prefer to write about them when they're together (or with the potential to be together), rather than when they're broken up. So, this fic was born, and let me know if you like it in the reviews, maybe…? This is also intended to be a short One-Shot, just to let you know. And, for the record, I know absolutely nothing about trains xxxx **

Another Tuesday, one day left until Vintage Video Game Night, and only a few hours left until his scheduled visit to the Cheese Cake Factory with all of his friends, and, most recently, a new edition. It hadn't been too long since Sheldon first met Amy, precisely 73 days, and this was Amy's 5th time going with him and all their friends out to eat. To be honest with himself, Sheldon couldn't be more pleased.

Not usually one to get lost in his own thoughts, Sheldon continued working with Amy and his friends in the back of his mind for the time being. At least, until he looked up to find Leonard standing in the doorway of his office, holding both their cell phones firmly in his grasp.

"Are you ready to go, buddy? You left your phone in the car, and I didn't want it to get stolen. It's been going off all morning." He told Sheldon casually while handing him his phone. Sheldon took it carefully and proceeded to pack up his belongings so they could get because apparently Leonard had errands to run before they went to the Cheese Cake Factory.

"Very well then," Sheldon said in his usual emotionless fashion, clutching his phone in his hand. He hadn't checked the messages yet, he intended to once he got in the car.

Leonard paused in the hallway, watching Sheldon curiously and wondering if he was going to check his messages. Deciding it was unimportant, Leonard shrugged and the two boys made their way outside to Leonard's car.

Once Sheldon was seated in the passenger seat, he watched as Leonard got in the driver's seat and started his car without putting his seatbelt on. He was about to lecture his roommate on the safety of seatbelts, when he felt another vibration in his pocket. Curious as to who was texting him so much, but with a lingering feeling of who it may be, Sheldon pulled out his phone and read the multiple text messages.

**Hello, Sheldon. I just wanted to confirm the dinner arrangements for tonight, you can never be too sure. I am excited to see you there. I intend to share with you a very humorous implication that a coworker of mine implied.-A.**

Sheldon raised his eyebrows before opening the next text message.

**I'm assuming your day is progressing along nicely. I believe you will be glad to hear that I am intending on going to a lecture on the importance of M-Theory after work on Thursday. I have a high hope that this lecture will be very useful, but, if not, I can always mock the presenter.-A. **

Leonard watched Sheldon read and quickly dart his tongue out to lick his lips. He was about to ask Sheldon what the text messages were about, but he clicked something and he again became so engrossed in reading that Leonard shrugged it off and continued driving in silence.

**I know it's a little short notice and against your schedule, but I wouldn't mind if you came with me…(: -A. **

That was the end of the messages, and that was also the first time that Amy had used an emoticon in any of her text messages. Sheldon thought they were utterly pointless, because he never knew if the person was actually smiling or not. For all he knew, they could be crying. Despite this, Sheldon found himself smiling happily as he typed a message back to Amy.

**I thought you'd never ask! –S. **

After he sent the message, he briefly contemplated whether he should add more to his message or leave it the way it was. With a quick motion, Sheldon typed a few more things into his phone and hit send once again.

**I have to admit, Amy, I am surprised. In all the time I have known you; you have never expressed any interest in M-theory or any type of Physics for that matter. What made you change your mind so quickly? For the record though, Thursday night is pizza night, but I'd be willing to get pizza separately with you. Oh, and by the way, I can't wait to hear that humorous implication that your coworker made. –S. **

After Sheldon sent and reread his message, he realized that it was kind of all over the place. His thoughts were all jumbled at the moment, but not over work or his schedule, they were simply jumbled over Amy, his hope rising in him that their evening together on Thursday would go well.

"Alright, Sheldon, we're here." Leonard stated with a sigh while turning his car off. When he got out of the car, he peered into the window to see Sheldon smiling down at his phone, apparently distracted enough to not notice that Leonard had spoken and gotten out of the car. Deciding to bask in this newly found silence, Leonard again just shrugged and went inside the large building, intending on finishing his errands peacefully.

Fifteen minutes later, when Leonard finally reemerged from the building, Sheldon was still sat in the car, smiling and typing as he slowly shook his head. Leonard's curiosity was growing as he placed his bought items in his trunk and made his way back into the driver's seat.

"Ready?" he asked, only half-expecting Sheldon to answer him. To his surprise, Sheldon lifted his head, his goofy smile still painted on his lips, before asking Leonard what he was talking about.

"The Cheese Cake Factory?" Leonard responded, rather surprised that Sheldon had seemed to have forgotten their weekly plans. All his roommate did was nod his head up and down vigorously, all the while his smile never fading.

It was…_ Intriguing…_

"Alright then," Leonard mumbled before placing the car into drive and pulling out of the small parking lot. Just as Sheldon thought he couldn't get any happier because of Amy, she yet again proved him wrong.

**Sheldon, we both know you don't like the idea of having to participate in social convention. Regardless, I believe I have found the perfect gift for you for tonight. Now, I know you are not the best at giving and receiving gifts, and I know it is not your birthday, but the only explanation I am willing to give to you right now is that it's a special gift for no particular reason. Also, I know you are not fond of surprises, so I'm just going to tell you right now. I managed to find you a vintage 1685 model of a Janshatabdi Express Train complete with all the essentials and a very rare engine. See you soon! –A. **

Sheldon was grinning from ear to ear now.

He didn't even think it was possible to be any happier. Leonard was stunned, since when did Sheldon get this excited over _texting _somebody?

"Who're you texting?" he asked his friend, trying to sound casual. Sheldon looked up at Leonard and with no hesitation; he answered simply "Amy."

"What about?" Leonard continued, trying to figure out why on earth his friend was so darn happy.

"She got me a train, Leonard!" Sheldon said with fascination dripping from his voice. His eyes had a dreamy look to them as he slowly shook his head while smiling his biggest smile yet.

Meanwhile, Leonard was temporarily stunned. Sure, he knew that Sheldon and Amy were friends, but she bought him a _train_?

"What kind of train?" he asked while turning onto the same road as the Cheese Cake Factory. Of course, he knew nothing about trains so he most likely wouldn't understand Sheldon's answer, but he was curious anyway.

"A vintage 1685 model of a Janshatabdi Express Train complete with all the essentials and a very rare engine." Sheldon explained with even more enthusiasm than he used when he told somebody all his recent findings regarding string theory. Leonard furrowed his eyebrows, wondering how somebody could be so happy about a simple train.

"Isn't that like an Indian train or something?" he asked in disbelief. Again, Sheldon nodded vigorously while trying to bite his lip and cover up his smile.

Deciding to leave the topic alone, Leonard pulled into the parking lot for the Cheese Cake Factory and walked alongside Sheldon until they both were inside the building and seated at their usual table, where Howard, Bernadette, and Raj were already seated.

"Dude, you guys are late." Raj said to both of them, earning an extremely harsh glare from Leonard. "What did I do?" he asked innocently then, staring from Leonard to Howard.

"Sorry, Raj." He half heartedly apologized. "It's just that, Sheldon's been in this really amazing but yet creepy mood all day and he hasn't noticed much. I honestly don't think he even knows that we're late."

"You've got to be kidding," Howard said in disbelief, sending a quick glance Sheldon's way. He was staring down at his phone with a large smile still quite alive on his lips. "Well I'll be damned." He said in one quick breath, staring Leonard down in the eyes. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Leonard asked. "I did nothing. This was all Amy." At this point in the conversation, Bernadette decided to pitch in.

"What's this I hear about Sheldon and Amy?"

"She bought him a train." Leonard explained to their friends simply, still not understanding how a train could make a person so happy. Then again, this was Sheldon they were talking about.

Bernadette and Howard stared back at Leonard in pure and utter confusion, whilst Raj let out a coo and smiled happily to himself, before realizing that the others were watching him.

"What?" he asked in the same innocent tone as he had before. "I think it's romantic." Bernadette chose to ignore that comment while Leonard and Howard scoffed at him.

"Maybe for you," Howard mumbled, earning an elbow in his side from Bernadette.

Before much else could happen, Sheldon's head perked up and his grin grew even larger (if that was possible) as he stared off in the distance. The group, all curious, moved their gazes to where Sheldon was standing, and that's when they all noticed that Amy was walking towards them

"Amy!" Sheldon gasped, jumping up from his spot and swiftly moving towards his friend. Amy's eyes brightened as she saw Sheldon advancing towards her, but her expression was of pure surprise and adoration as, without any warning, Sheldon wrapped her in the gentlest of hugs. In public.

Amy heard her friends at the table all gasp quietly as she closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of Sheldon's arms around her. Her eyes closed on their own accord, and she buried her face in Sheldon's shoulder, inhaling his scent briefly.

And, before she knew it, Sheldon pulled away from her, but his smile never faltered. He was practically jumping up and down.

Feeling a bit surprised by Sheldon's extreme happiness, Amy gladly followed Sheldon and sat down next to him as they began to converse about the very thing that caused him to hug her.

"You never told me when I can get it!" he told Amy eagerly. She smirked at him and felt something bubble up inside of her chest as she took an uneven breath. Meanwhile, Leonard, Howard, and the others watched from a distance, as outsiders in the situation, who were more than surprised about Sheldon's actions.

"Hey guys," Penny greeted her distracted friends. She frowned when none of them replied, so she tapped Leonard on his shoulder.

"Oh, hi Penny." Leonard greeted half-heartedly while stealing glanced at Sheldon and Amy from the corner of his eye. Penny's eyes sparkled and she grabbed Leonard's arm, dragging him away from the table and over towards the bathrooms.

"Alright, spill!" She demanded excitedly, also keeping an eye on Sheldon and Amy.

"Amy got Sheldon a train…" Leonard told her, clearly less enthusiastic about the topic than his girlfriend was.

"Okay, obviously that isn't the only thing that happened." She told him, pleading for more details.

"Well, that and… he hugged her…" Penny watched as Leonard nervously rubbed the back of his neck. All sorts of thoughts were running into her mind, but she couldn't help the smile that seemed to pop onto her lips out of nowhere. A smile that made her seem almost as happy as Sheldon was.

"No way!" she said, hitting Leonard on the arm. He merely nodded in response, biting his lip as he looked back to Sheldon and Amy, who were, at this point, just staring at each other and smiling. He could only imagine how uncomfortable that would make Raj feel, considering he was the only one without a girlfriend.

"Okay, come on." Penny said, again dragging Leonard by the arm, but this time back to their table. Once everyone was seated, Penny got their attention and began speaking.

"So, how are you guys?" she was trying to make casual conversation, mostly because she wanted to experience the Shamy herself, but also because it temporarily got her out of doing her job.

"Just wonderful," Sheldon replied, seemingly breathless. Amy could feel his gaze on her, and she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.

"I'm good, Bestie, thanks for asking." Amy said. There was a slight awkwardness in the air as Sheldon and Amy just gazed at each other in admiration.

"How about you, Bernadette, Howard, Raj?" Penny asked, trying to push the awkwardness aside.

"Uncomfortable…" Howard mumbled while glancing down at the table. Raj nodded, signaling that he felt the same way as Howard. Bernadette let out a nervous laugh before nudging Howard and telling Penny how good of a time they were having. Before Penny let to go get their drinks, she made eye contact with Leonard one last time, and she could sense now why he felt so uncomfortable talking about the Shamy with her.

But she could not stop how happy they were making her.

So, while Penny was off getting everybody their drinks, Leonard silently watched as Amy and Sheldon were engaged in a debate on which was better, Super Mario or the Nintendo 64 version.

Sheldon was surprised, out of all the days he had known Amy, he had never known her to be a fan of Mario. It only made him adore her even more.

In fact, the two were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't even realize that Penny had brought their drinks and food to them.

As Penny made her way over to another table to continue her shift, she slowly shook her head and mumbled to herself with a smile on her face. "_Friends _don't do that."


End file.
